Tank Royale Gamemode
Tank Royale Gamemode is a Battle royale With Tanks and Attack With our new tanks coming the future updates because we don't do make it present day because it takes to long with making the scripts Tank Royale Rule # Do not Exploiting the game or you been kicked from this server # Do not use cheat Engine # Do not Get through out of the map # Do not Get Skipping maxed Upgrade By use hacks to Remove the Max upgrade # Do not Hack you're gems or you been kicked from this server # Do not Teleport Hacking from try to kill the players # Do not using Roblox FPS Unlocker # Do not Use All of those Abilities earlier # Do not Use Infinite flying or you been kicked from this server # Do not Swapping tanks by use hacks or you been kicked from this server Collections & prize The Suckiller (Free) (Level 1) Suckiller is a tank with a jet engine That can suck any tank's pieces in every 2 seconds and takes 25% of damage Ability: Throw mode & Knockback The Likeriver (520 Gems) (Requires Level 3) Likeriver is a Most Rank 1 class Tank that can shoots out Missile of 50 Feet hit the ground And Takes 100% of Damage Ability: Airstrike & Heath regeneration The Clusternator (850 Gems) (Requires Level 8) Clusternator is a Cluster Grenade launcher Tank that shoots out Cluster Grenades with 45% of Damage Ability: 10 second Infinite Launch The Cantank (1200 Gems) (Requires Level 12) Cantank is a Tank shoots out Cannons And Cooling Down in 5 Seconds And 200% of Damage Ability: Extra Cannon Launcher & Deadly Damage The Toxickiller (1800 Gems) (Requires Level 16) Toxickiller is a Poison Tank Shoots out Acid And Can Poison The player in 8 Seconds of 20% of Damage causes of Deadly toxic Ability: 35 Second Toxic Rain & Gas bomb Drop Type 53 (2500 Gems) (Requires Level 20) A Reference name of Type 74 But kind of different name... Type 53 is Normally tank of 250% of Damage Ability: Nuclear Missile Launch The TripleFire (3100 Gems) (Requires Level 25) Triplefire is a Good ol Tank That shoots 3 Fireballs at the same time of 300% of Damage And The Player in 20 seconds 50% of damage Causes of Fire Ability: Shotgun Mode & Speed mode Type 12 (3300 Gems) (Requires Level 32) Type 12 is a tank better than type 53 because of 400% of Damage Also Cooling down in 2 seconds than the Cantank Ability: Mines & Cluster Bomb drop The Flametankor (3600 Gems) (Requires Level 37) Flametankor is A Flamethrower Tank with a bigger Flame with 500% of damage than the Triplefire... The player in 1 minute 100% of damage causes of fire Ability: Cluster Molotov Drop The Airshots (3900 Gems) (Requires Level 40) Airshots is a Tank can shoot out with 2 mouse button... Left Click is the Shoots out Bullets... Right click to air pressure for push players in the air Ability: Shockwave Bomb The Protector (4300 Gems) (Requires Level 45) Protector is a Shield Tank that protect yourself with a forcefield Detector Also in Both sides can shoot with Beams in 520% of damage Ability: Forcefield mode in 40 Seconds The Levitation (4900 Gems) (Requires Level 49) Levitation is a tank can fly around anywhere in 30 Second and Refill in 1:50 minutes also shoot players like a machine gun of 450% of damage Ability: Speed Machine & Cloak mode in 20 Seconds The Rifletank (5300 Gems) (Requires Level 52) Rilfetank is a sniper rifle tank that Shoots out long Distance bullet and instant damage and You can shoot the player and pieces falling out and 1000% of damage Ability: Homing Bullets The beamer (5900 Gems) (Requires Level 57) Beamer is a laser tank that shoots out lasers automatic and hover the mouse for move the lasers and 800% of damage Ability: Antimatter Bomb The Zoomer (6100 Gems) (Requires Level 61) Zoomer is a speed tank of 150 MPH and when you high places can fly like a glider And The 1000% of Damage Ability: Cloak mode in 1:20 minutes & Rocket fuel mode in 20 seconds The Towertank (6600 Gems) (Requires Level 65) Towertank is a tank that can lift the main gun for go up and down with q & e... this tank can shoot heavy missiles with 5 maxed Tanks gets through in 1500% of damage Ability: Heavy Nuclear bomb drop (WARNING HIGHLY DAMAGE YOU'RE TANK) The Towertank (Requires Premium Gamepass) Premium mode of towertank but with homing heavy Missiles with 10 maxed Tanks through in 3500% of damage Ability: Massive Nuclear bomb drop (WARNING HIGHLY DAMAGE YOU'RE TANK) The Deadfreaker (7500 Gems) (Requires Level 70) Deadfreaker is a Deadly Tank with Longest Main gun with fully of 3250% of damage also can Cooling down every 8 seconds Ability: 15 Airstrike The Weakness (7800 Gems) (Requires Level 75) The Weakness is the strongest Powerful And deadly tank ever made in Titan AKA Saturn's moon and Shoots with Plasma Bullets And This Damage goes in 5000% of Damage. Man that's a OP i wish i can have that Ability: Unidentified flying object Airstrike The Waterkiller (8200 Gems) (Requires level 79) Waterkiller is a Most Popular Tank in summer from the future... this tank Sprays out water on the top and two gun are water hose but this tank can Refill water by standing in the water... if you touch lava you Turning into Pile obsidian inside the tank parts Ability: Freezethrower & 2 minute Hailstorm The Spraykiller (8800 Gems) (Requires Level 83) Spraykiller is a tank Can spray Large Tear gas spreads above 5 miles Radius and the player can damage in 40% in 1 minute... before player died the tear gas can escape and goes another players Ability: Summon Gas Blobs The Railtank (9500 Gems) (Requires Level 95) Railtank is a railgun tank Shoots out with Deadly Lasers guns... if you shoot the player.. the parts of the tank can damaged and fall off also burning over 5 seconds and 5,500% of damage Ability: The Super blast & Toggle mode The Friendly Business (10,000 Gems) (Requires Level 100) Friendly Business is a Most Powerful Tank ever Existed in the game with 15,000 of damage with one shot and have so much speed and This is the most Badass OP Tank the whole time Ability: Nuclear Plasma Bomb. Summon 5 Railtank. Poison water. Summon 5 Plasma Jets. & Shrinking Storm in 10 minutes The Creator (Early Creator Gamepass 5000 Robux) (Obtainable) The Creator is a obtainable tank that defeat the boss And The damage is on 100.000 of damage also flying in 5 minute and cooling down in 30 minutes When you flying around every 5 minutes you're tank gets overheat and explode on purpose Ability: Summon 5 Friendly Business. Large Antimatter bomb. Summon 10 Plasma Jets. Shrinking storm in 1 hour. Cloaks in 5 minute. Lava replacement water. Speed mode in 1 hour & Summon 50 Unidentified flying object. The Tankship Battle A 0.5% Chance when the Tankship is on the Royale round. You need a Railtank / Weakness / Friendly business tanks to defeat the boss easily The Heathbar of this tankship is in 1 Million HP... if you Closer to the tankship you have been crushed and you watch the spectate without obtain the creator tank. Official music from Final shutdown MP from fortnite season 9. Tankship battle's Rules # Do not going closer to the tankship # Go far away the tankship # Abilities are available in 10 minutes # You cannot Obtain the Creator tank while you died # Watch out of homing blast # Waterkiller Protector & Flametankor Are not available in the round # Easy way to obtain The Creator tank is to not dying in the round # Plasma Jets will be arrived every 5 minutes to helping players # Rocket from Volcanic base be launch in 30 minutes # Times out in 1 in the half hours